Tangled Worlds
by pippa99
Summary: When twins Olivia and Alexandrea agreed to go with there little sister Libby on a quest to the woods at the bottom of the garden to look for "Mister Bilbo's Trolls" they never imagend that they would find themselves in Middle Earth and that they may be closer to solving the mystery of there fathers disappearance then they ever thought...
1. Mister Bilbo's Troll's

Disclaimer: None of the characters except Alexandrea, Olivia and Libby belong to me.

Please review and tell me what you think and I can always use constructive criticism.

Olivia finished reading the last page of The Hobbit, closed the book and turned to her 6 year old sister Libby who she was babysitting while her mom worked in the study.

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Let's look for Mister Bilbo's trolls!" Libby replied pointing to the woods from the window.

"Okay, you'll have to ask mom first though" Olivia replied

Libby raced down the stairs and Olivia followed more slowly smiling at her sister's enthusiasm.

"Momma, can we go down to the woods? We're going to look for Mister Bilbo's trolls."

"Of course you can sweetie, just make sure to tell Livie to bring you back before It gets dark."

"I will." Olivia said as she appeared in the study doorway and handed Libby her shoes.

"Andrea, Me and Libby are going down to the woods, want to come?" Olivia yelled up the stairs.

"Uh huh...I'll be down in a minute." Came the reply.

Slipping her shoes on Olivia went into the kitchen where Libby and her mom were making pack lunches for them to take.

Alexandrea came in as there mother handed the backpack with the lunches in to Olivia.

"Good luck finding the trolls." She said winking at the twins who both grinned.

Shrugging the backpack on Olivia stepped outside; Alexandria followed holding Libby's hand.

"Lead the way then Libby." Olivia said as they arrived at woods and they explored together Libby in the lead.

"Livie, can we play hide and seek next?" Libby asked as they finished eating some of there lunches.

"If that's what you want to do." Olivia replied. She turned to face a tree. "One...two..."

Libby let out a squeal and ran off to hide with Alexandria.

"49...50...ready or not here I come!" Olivia grabbed their pack and jogged into the trees to look.

After searching for at least 20 minutes. "I give up!" Olivia shouted.

There was no response. "Libby, Andrea?" She yelled peering behind a rock.

*************************************************************  
Alexandria was crouched inside a log with Libby. It was damp and her legs were beginning to ache from the position she was in she was beginning to wish she choose somewhere else for Libby and herself to hide.

She was relieved when she heard the snapping of twigs.

"She's gonna find us!" Libby whispered

"I...don't think that's Livvie." Alexandrea whispered hearing a snuffling noise that  
was just outside.

Suddenly a snout appeared at one side of the log. Alexandrea gasped and dragged Libby out the other side as the creatures curled its lips in a snarl.

Now Alexandrea could see the creature properly she realized what it was.

"But that impossible..." She murmured. "There's no such thing as Wargs."

She pushed Libby behind her as they backed against a tree and Libby let out a scream as it leapt at them


	2. Elrond's sons

Just before the Wrag reached them it slumped to the floor a knife in its head.

A hand grasped the knife pulling it free, Alexandrea looked up from the Wrag and a pair of grey eyes met her blue ones.

She could see by his clothes and the bow and arrows on his back that he was a elf before she had even looked at his pointed ears.

Stood next to him was another elf with the same grey eyes and brown hair. Being a Tolkien fan she guessed that they must be Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's sons.

"Man le carel si?" The one who had retrieved the knife spoke.

"I don't understand you." Alexandrea replied she knew he was speaking elvish and gathered he was asking a question. She could speak some elvish but only a few basic words and phrases. Mostly what she had learnt from the movies and a few other bits from fan fiction and Tolkien related websites.

It's was clear that they didn't understand her either. The other one tried and she could tell it wasn't Elvish he spoke this time but she still couldn't understand him and she shook her head.

The brothers exchanged glances, it was strange enough to find two young girls alone in the forest and even more so that they spoke neither Sindarian nor Westron but in a tongue they did not recognize.

Hearing twigs snapping behind them the elves turned, Elledan's bow at the ready. He lowered it as he saw another girl looking identical to the one by the tree.

Olivia looked the two elves up and down before brushing a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"What's going on?" She asked Alexandrea who replied with a shrug.

"There...elves!" Olivia said looking at the twins again and realizing they were far to realistic to be people dressed up.

"Noo, I thought they were orcs" Alexandrea replied sarcastically

"Are we going to get to see Aragorn, Legolas, Grandelf and all the others?" Libby suddenly spoke up.

"Gandalf," Olivia corrected." And I'm not sure Libby. I'm not even sure that this isn't all a dream."

At the mention of Aragorn, Elrohir turned to his brother shocked. "No one knows of Aragorn's true name except us, the others in Imladris and his ranger kin."

"We could not leave them here anyway but now we must certainly take them to our father." Elledan said. If they mentioned Aragorn's name any where else and friends of the enemy heard they would put themselves in terrible danger.

Alexandrea listening to the elves conversation caught the word Adar and knowing It meant father she turned to Olivia saying." I think there going to take us to their father."

"You mean Elrond?" Olivia asked, Alexandrea nodded.

Hearing their father's name the twins realized that the girls must have understood at least some of what they had said.

"Can you speak elvish?" Elledan asked them

That was one elvish phrase Alexandrea could understand. "A little." She replied in elvish.

"What are they saying and what are _you_ saying?" Olivia asked.

"There asking if I speak elvish and I said a little." Alexandrea replied.

"Tolo." Elrohir said gesturing for them to follow him.

"Livie, we're not going with them are we?" Libby said now not so sure she wanted to see the fellowship. "Momma will wonder where we are."

"We have to Libby, they'll take us home." Olivia lied to convince her little sister to follow them, after all It wasn't a complete lie there would help them get home, wouldn't they?

Elledan bent down to Libby who was still hesitating. "Av-osto pen tithen." He said gently to her

Even though she couldn't understand him his tone reassured Libby and she took his outstretched hand and followed.

***********************************************  
Man le carel si? - What are you doing here?

Tolo - Come

Av-'osto pen tithen – Don't be afraid little one


	3. Rivendell

Thank you so much everyone who favorited, followed and commented.(I fixed the spelling error with Elladans name, thanks for pointing it out) I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker than I did with this one.

Disclaimer: None of the characters except Alexandrea, Olivia and Libby belong to me.

The elves led the girls through the trees until they came to two horses.

"I'm not riding one of those!" Olivia said as Elrohir swung up onto one and Alexandrea got up behind him.

Elladan lifted Libby up in front of him and offered a hand to Olivia who stood with her arms folded.

"Your just going to stay here then are you Livie?" Alexandrea said.

Olivia glared at her twin before reluctantly taking Elladan's hand and getting up behind him.

Elohir looked over at Olivia as they rode off, the poor girl had obviously never ridden before the way she clung onto his brother for dear life.

As it grew darker they stopped to make camp for the night. Elladan lifted Libby off the horse and Oliva slid ungracefully off.

Elohir scouted the area for orcs, while Elladan started a fire. Alexandrea opened there backpack and shared the food left from there lunch between Libby, Olivia and herself.

Late into the night Alexandrea was still awake, Libby was asleep on her lap and she could hear Olivia breathing softly where she lay. There mom would be worried sick by now unless like in Narnia when they had entered Middle Earth time had stopped.

She looked over to where Elladan and Elrohir were talking and listened trying to make out what they were saying with what little elvish she knew.

"Where in Middle Earth could they be from?" Elrohir asked."They speak no language I've ever heard."

"And there clothes...," Elladan said looking over at the girls and catching Alexandrea watching them.

"We never asked them their names." Elrohir pointed out moving to sit oppasite Alexandrea. "Elrohir." He said to her pointing to himself. "I eneth nin Elrohir." Elladan did the same.

"I eneth nin Alexandrea," Alexandrea replied and pointing to her sisters said their names.

Olivia felt someone shaking her awake and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Breakfast," Alexandrea said handing her something that looked like a biscuit.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"I think it's cram." Alexandrea replied."You know, the stuff the dwarves were given in The Hobbit."

Olivia nodded taking a bite."It doesn't really taste of much...and it's really chewy."

"I know, Libby and I already had some. I hope it's not too far to Rivendell, I don't fancy eating any more of that stuff."

"I hope so too," Olivia said looking over at Elrohir who was lifting Libby onto his horse.

They both walked over, this time Elladan gestured for Olivia to get up in front of him. Although she felt uncomfortable when he got up behind her and reached his arms around her to take the reins, it was a lot better than holding on behind him.

"I thought we were going home Andrea, where are they taking us?" Libby asked after they had been riding for a few hours.

"We will go home soon Libby." Alexandrea reassured her."We're going to Rivendell, where all the elves are, remember?"

"I want to go home _now!" _Libby whined.

"We-" Alexandrea stopped as Elledan and Elrohir slowed the horses and she saw Rivendell just ahead, It was more beautiful than she had imagened.


End file.
